Naruto: Prince of Time, King of Blades
by Draton
Summary: A response to Mr WriterWriter's "What's in the scroll" challenge. Naruto finds some weapons once used by a legendary Prince in the Scroll of Seals, along with an odd dagger filled with sand... Naruto/Prince of Persia cross, Naru/Ten
1. Chapter 1

AN Well then, I know I know, another new story. This won't be a major concern of mine, but it is a response to Mr WriterWriter's "Whats in the Scroll?" Challenge. Or rather, that challenge makes for a good excuse, I just watched the Prince of Persia movie (loved it, way better then I thought it was gonna be.) Drove me to re-look up a bunch of prince of Persia stuff, and thought about how badass a scimitar wielding, dagger of time abusing, daggertail whipping Naruto would be. Hope you enjoy. A quick note I should give you all, I'm bumping the academy age up a couple years, and Naruto will be one year older then his current class.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Prince of Persia.

Chapter 1:

"Someone get that blasted kid!"

"He ducked behind that alley!"

More frenzied shouts followed him, and Naruto laughed, bounding up the alley wall, grabbing a hold of any holds he could grasp and leaping onto the roof. He had long ago learned simply not using chakra to achieve such affects got you spotted less by angry ninja. Not that he understood WHY, he simply knew using chakra got him caught. He paused briefly, ducking into a bale of hay, though WHY there was a bale of hay on the roof he had NO idea, and stared at the painted faces of the Hokage monument, his latest success. Truly, the ninja of Konoha had no appreciation for the fine arts.

He sighed in exasperation and morning of such fine art lost on these ingrates as he hopped from roof top to roof top, every so often throwing a paint bomb at a particular store that offended him with it's drabness. He paused and scrunched up his face, stopping on a post sticking out of the wall he had been swinging off of. Was that the sound of bells in the distance? Why the hell would there be bells- "Shit!"

The orange clad ninja-hopeful swore and twisted mid pole swing, and started a mad dash towards the academy. Late again!

–0.0

Iruka sighed as he glanced at the classroom door. Naruto was late, again. A quick glance outside was all one needed to see the reason as to WHY he was late. He had to hide a small snicker, lest he be shown to actually approve of his young charges antics. Shaking his head the teacher turned to his class, "Well, since apparently all who are going to show up are here, we'll begin the tes-"

He was interrupted mid sentence as an orange and black blur slammed through the window, the previously closed window, sending glass shards everywhere. "I'm here!" Naruto said, panting on the ground, raising an arm in victory. "I'm not late am I?"

Iruka palmed his face in frustration, "Just, just go sit down Naruto. It's time to begin."

-0.0

4 hours later, Naruto was thinking that missing the final exam might not have been so terrible after all. He had done fine on the weapon portion of the exam, scoring 4th in the class, behind Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. Which was fine in his opinion, he was always more of a close range fighter. But he absolutely tanked the written portion of the exam, he was after all a little woozy from self-inflicted blood loss at the time... And he wasn't cursed with an over abundance of brains either. As for the ninjutsu portion of the exam? HE slammed into the desk he was trying to kawamiri with mid swap, his henge was, well actually that was fine, but his bunshin? As soon as it came into existence, it screamed and wailed to be put out of its horrid misery before dropping to floor and twitching funny. The class just stared, they hadn't known you could have quite such an epic fail while making a clone.

A sigh, "Naruto... You fail." _'epically.' _

"Well now, lets not be to hasty, he did make a clone. Technically." _'Albeit one that will haunt my dreams.' _Silly Mizuki, he didn't know he'd never get to dream again after this night.

"No Mizuki... Sorry Naruto."

Naruto sighed, and bit back tears. "I understand." He stared down, and headed out of the classroom. **CRASH, BAM. ** "SUNOVABITCH WHO CLOSED THE DAMN WINDOW AGAIN."

Iruka and Mizuki both sweat dropped as they watched the now three time failure depart via window... Again.

As Iruka called in another student, the Yamanaka girl, Mizuki smiled to himself. And not a happy, I just heard a good joke smile. No, this was an, I be plotting something dastardly smile.

-0.0

Naruto grinned to himself as he ran through the dark training grounds, a rather large scroll on his back. Seriously, ninjas relied on detecting active chakra way to much. If he had known getting the scroll would have been this easy he wished Mizuki, or some other teacher, would have offered him this bonus test earlier! Preferably 2 fails ago.

Now, those of us with a general foresight of events that are to unfold, perhaps wonder how Naruto was stupid enough to believe Mizuki? One has to understand that the mood he was, after failing yet again, he would have grasped onto any sort of offer. Not really the best state for a jinchuuriki to be in now is it? That and that little voice in the back of his head, no not Kyuubi or his dead parents, his sense of self-preservation was screaming "Hark! There be Subterfuge and Treachery afoot!" was ignored. After all our blond hero had long ago learned to ignore the voices in his head no one else heard.

Upon finding the training area Mizuki had told him about he promptly sat on the ground and started unrolling the scroll. "Lesse, Kage Bunshin? Umm, no. Fork Of Unyielding truth? No. Mask Of The Betrayer... No. Souls of Dolphin? The hell? Fist of the angry porpoise. Yeah... No." It continued in this vein for some time until... "Staff of Obligatory Insults... No. Wait, this looks promising. Good thing to, it's the last on the scroll. I'd hate to have to go back to the Fish of Endless Terror. Hmm, Weapons of the Prince of... Hmm, its faded, oh, whats this? AKA The King of Blades. Sounds bad ass. Hmm, bit finger, put bloodied finger on seal array. What could be the harm?" Later in life our young and sometimes plucky hero will look back and realizing putting blood, especially your own, on an unknown seal array often results in failure. The failure often being explosive in nature. This time however he lucked out, and for boxes, weapon cases now that he looked at them, of varying size popped out. Each with some sort of manual on them. Popping the smallest one open, he found what appeared to be an ornamental dagger, that was, glowing? Weird. "Hmm, The Dagger of Time and You." He mused to himself, reading the cover of the book that was on the case. "Cool." He popped open another box, this with a long, oddly curved sword with nasty looking serration partway down its edge. "Using the Lion Sword for Fun and For Profit." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, grabbing another box, this time reading the title of the book first. "1001 Ways to Disembowel Your Enemies with the Daggertail." He peered into the box and saw an elbow length fingerless leather glove, with this weird bladed chain... Thing, wrapped around it seemingly attached to it. "Cooool. Ok, last one." He grabbed the final case and opened it, finding a long curved blade, and a sheath for it. The blade looked to be the same type of sword as the previous one, but the design was different. "Hmm, the book is called... How Not to Suck While Using the Scimitar and Related weapons. Fun." He paused and looked around, noticing a smaller fifth book, "Huh, missed that one. Hmm, Suggested Outfits and Wears. Whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Everything, but alas our hero will probably never truly understand that. Deciding to start small Naruto grabs the Dagger of Time, and its accompanying manual and settles down to read and train...

-0.0

A few hours later, well into the night Naruto can only stare in awe at what he read about the dagger he was holding, and the power it wields. He glanced at the handle and narrowed his eyes, "It's empty of sand? Odd. The book says it can be filled but how... Hmm lets try-" We should pause here again, and consider how incredibly stupid it is to send a pulse of chakra into an unknown, and recently to be discovered magical artifact. But as said before Naruto has never been terribly bright in that regards. "This!" He grinned as he channeled chakra into the weapon and saw granules of sand form in the handle. He frowned as he discovered he couldn't stop the flow of chakra, or drop the dagger. "Shit..." Was all he managed to say before a hoarse scream tore through his throat as he and the dagger exploded into a column of light. A column that would attract the attention of two Chunnin...

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, he glanced down at the dagger clutched in his hands, feeling it give off a warm pulse of chakra. What used to be HIS chakra. The weapon had imparted knowledge, somewhat anyways, of what it was doing during that light show. It had bound itself to him, taking more then 95 percent of his chakra core, so that it could fuel itself. It could convert it's new found chakra into sand, and when it ran out, it would simply regenerate it. Useful plot device ain't it? Of course it left Naruto with almost nothing, and as it took part of his actual core, and not just chakra he would never be able to have the amount of chakra he used to. Of course, he had no idea at this point in time about the other source of chakra residing in his body, but that's fun for a later time.

"Naruto! I found you! What the hell happened? There was this beam of light and-" Naruto looked up to see his teacher Iruka standing over him, panic on the young man's face. "What were you thinking stealing that scroll!"

Naruto blinked, "Whatya mean stealing? Mizuki told me this was a test. Ya know to become a ninja?" He frowned as the color drained from Iruka's face. "But you didn't know? But He, I... Oh... Crap."

Oh crap indeed. "Ha! You fell for it!" Teacher and student turned and looked at the voice coming from behind them. Mizuki was in a tree, dressed in full battle gear, a huge shuriken in his hands. "Here I thought kitsune were supposed to be intelligent!"

Naruto furrowed his brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mizuki NO!" Iruka shouted, in vain, to make the other man stop.

"Didn't you know idiot boy? The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi that night, so many years ago. He sealed it into an infant, he sealed it into You!" The traitorous chunnin laughed as Naruto slumped, still clutching that strange dagger. "That's why nobody likes you, people think you could snap at any minute! You killed so many people... Why, even Iruka's parents died underneath your feet."

It should note, that this particular comment threw Iruka off his game, instead of launching an attack against his now former friend, he whirled towards Naruto. "Naruto, I'm not like them. Maybe I was at first but I've seen you, the real You. And your definitely not the fox, your one of my precious students."

Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Tears spilling down the corner of his eyes. "Iruka-Sensei..."

The touching moment was broken when Iruka suddenly jerked, and coughed blood. Undoubtedly a result of the large thrown weapon now residing in his back, somewhere between the 5th and 6th vertebrae. The man looked down at Naruto. "I'm sorry..." He said softly, before slumping down.

"NOOOOOOOO." Naruto screamed in fury and sorrow. The dagger in his hand hummed and glowed at the unbidden command. The world stopped, and then re-wrote.

"Naruto, I'm not like them. Maybe I was at first but I've seen you, the real You. And your definitely not the fox, your one of my precious students." Naruto, eyes wide, grabbed Iruka and threw him out of the way, catching the shuriken in his stomach.

Iruka went wide eyed as Mizuki laughed, not what he was aiming for but a good result anyways. He stopped laughing when the blond ripped it out of his body and threw it. Time stopped.

To Iruka, it happened fast, one moment Naruto was shedding copious amounts of blood, the next Mizuki was dead. He had no idea Naruto could move quite so fast. With a gaping stomach wound no less.

The blond slumped against a tree as red energy burned his wound close. "Nee, Iruka. Think think that counts as a pass?" He said weakly.

Iruka smiled softly at him, "Yes Naruto I think it does. Here, you've earned this." He took off his own headband and handed it to his student, who grasped at like a life preserver.

Naruto smiled, and glanced briefly at the dagger, two fifths of the sand was gone, though it was now slowly filling itself. He grinned, things were proving to be interesting.

0.0

Deep withing Naruto's mind, two crimson eyes snapped open, awoken from the fact Time itself had been stopped, and re-written around it. A deep malicious laugh rang through the empty sewers that caged it. Perhaps it's vessel would be interesting after all...

0

1

2

3

4

5

A/N: Phew, done. Well now, how'd ya'll enjoy that chapter? I have a good outline for this story up to the time skip, so it should be fun. Minor notes of interest:

The Dagger of Time is the version form Two Thrones. The Long Sword is the sword the Prince uses in Prince of Persia 2008. The Lion Sword is the crazy looking one he's holding on the cover of Warrior Within. And the daggertail is used by the Dark Prince in Two Thrones, although in this its attached to a glove, and not embedded in his arm. His eventual outfit will resemble what Dustan (The Prince) wears during the assault of Alumat in the movie. Which resemble The Princes outfit in Warrior Within.

Questions... I'm pairing Naruto with TenTen, and maybe Temari. I have interesting plans for Temari wither way but would ya'll like to see her with Naruto as well? And the Naruto vs Shukakku fight will be... (cackle) _fun._ So review, gimme any questions, thoughts ideas. Anything really... Tell me if you liked it, hated it. Want me to die, want me to give you children. Anything! I simply like reviews. Till next time, Draton out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_At the same 'time' Naruto uses the Dagger for the first time..._

Far away from the forests of Konoha, hidden deep within the desert wastelands of what is now referred to as Wind Country, an ancient being, for that is the closest word mortal tongue can use to describe it, awoke briefly, before slumbering once more. Fate destination had not changed, merely the road to it, this was within tolerable limits. But if those limits broke... Well, all actions had their consequences, and Fate always had it's way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Morning..._

Naruto sighed, he had grown to hate shopping. It wasn't that he was overpriced or anything, or that he was refused service, though he certainly never got any sale prices, it was that the customer service sucked! Of course to have customer service one would need to actually service a customer. So it was to his own devices that Naruto was left to shop with, well, them and a newly acquired book. The book had all sorts of great suggestions, although every time a color suggestion came up Naruto mentally replaced it with Orange, after all was not orange The Ultimate of the color world?

In the end, after 3 laborious hours Naruto emerged from the shopping district of Konoha as a new man, err, teenager. He had a pair of mismatched elbow length gloves, the left hand was the black glove that had the daggertail sealed in it. The right arm was a dark brown, with armor plating on the back of his hand and along his forearm. He had a dark orange muscle shirt underneath a brown fishnet t-shirt, with a brown leather vest over that. Or at least it looked like leather, it was secondhand anyways, with a few modified scroll and book pockets covering it. His brown cargo pants had also been modified with extra shuriken and kunai holders, as well as a sword belt, which his scimitar rested on. The blue fabric of his hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead, along with a length of orange fabric that swept his hair back from it's usual straight up spiky style.* All in all he didn't look half bad, especially when one considered his previous outfit looked like something a blind otter came up with.

The genin to be fingered the dagger of time, sheathed on the front of his wait, absent mindedly. Even with the shopping trip of horror he still had 2 hours to kill before he had to go to the academy for team assignments. With a half thought, he quickly scaled the nearest wall, years of practice automatically finding the best hand and footholds of the wall, much to the awe of civilians below him. He soon found himself balanced on top of a flag pole, his legs dangling aimlessly below him as he bit into an apple he had bought in the market, not ramen but still decent, again, years of practice had him perfectly balanced in a way most ninja never achieved. After all, while chakra could be an incredibly useful benefit, ninjas had a tendency to use it for every little thing, especially when the were younger. Naruto didn't know, nor would he really understand unless properly explained with the use of large colorful pictures, he had a far better starting point, and far less chakra consuming habits that would only help as he grew older.

As he munched on his apple he mused on the things the Hokage had told him last night, mostly that he had significantly less chakra then he had before. Which really, was both a good and bad thing. He was close to the chakra supply of an average genin, which meant he suddenly had decent control over it, for once in his life, and could satisfactory perform the basic academy jutsu. But more importantly to his situation, while his supply was less, the pathways that carried it to various parts of his body were still just as wide as they had been. Which would eventually, as the Sandaime had told him, allow greater control over his tenants chakra, as it wouldn't clash with his own in a battle for space. Personally Naruto wasn't worried about that just yet, oh eventually he would seek greater control of the Kyuubi's chakra, but not before he himself was at a higher level. After all, he had his shiny new toys, err, weapons that should be handled with the utmost respect, to play wi- umm, learn to use in a responsible fashion. The Hokage had looked over the books Naruto had gotten and given him a recommended course of action, learn to use a scimitar before even trying to handle the Lion Sword. The latter was, apparently, one of the 10 legendary blades of The Old World, thought lost, although Orochimaru had proven that not all of them were lost when he had discovered the Kusanagi years ago, and could easily kill someone who didn't know how to use it. Naruto currently had it sealed in a scroll on his chest.

"Hmm... Training, that'll do." Naruto whispered to himself. A course of action decided he dropped gracefully from the pole he was on, to the roof below, before starting off towards the nearest training grounds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Son of a bitch!"** Naruto swore for the umpteenth time as he sliced open the palm of his hand. This whole sword thing was going to be tricky to get down. Oddly enough for the brief moment he had used the daggertail it went perfectly fine. One might think the chaotic nature of both weapon and user harmonized better then one might normally expect. Not that that thought isn't particularly horrifying in its own right.

Meanwhile, in the bushes to the left, sat a bemused observer. Tenten hadn't known the blond that well the year before, just that he failed the final exam. She would never know his failing had come down to a rigged coin toss between Naruto and Lee. But she did know the last time she had seen him he hadn't been using a sword, or whatever that chain thing of Awesome was earlier. She was intrigued then to his actions, chuckling as he helped expound her vocabulary of new and interesting ways to curse. It was really kind of funny, and adorable in an odd swears at you sort of way. So funny in fact she started laughing, and didn't notice until to late Naruto was now looking at the bushes she was hiding behind. Tenten stepped out from her spot and waved nervously, "Hey, Naruto, right?"

Naruto glanced at the girl, he recognized her from last years class, but damned if he remembered her name. "Uh..." He paused, it something with numbers... "Twotwo?"

Tenten's eye twitched ever so slightly, "Tenten."

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Right! That was it. Sorry, I'm bad with faces."

Tenten sighed then shrugged, "Eh, no big deal it isn't like he really knew each other."

There was an awkward pause. "So... Why exactly were you watching me?"

Tenten blushed ever so slightly, "Sorry, heard you training and came to check it out, I stayed because I love weapons, and your using some pretty rare ones." Slowly, without realizing it, she was slipping into weapon girl mode, "I mean you NEVER see scimitars out of Suna, and even then it's rare, and what was that chain thing you were using? I've never seen anything close to it before!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Eeeeh, well I can't really tell you how I got them, but I got them yesterday... Say your good with weapons right?" He wilted slightly at her glare. "Right, I don't suppose you could give me some pointers."

Tenten glared a bit longer then shrugged, "I don't really know how to use a scimitar. I could probably tell you the best way to pin a fly with it at 50 meters though." Naruto stared blankly at her. "Right, forgot most people don't throw melee weapons... Well what were you going to learn from?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, the sword kind of came with a manual..." He pulled the book from his pocket, only to have it ripped from his hands by the brunette.

She flipped through the book a pensive expression on her face. In the back of his mind Naruto made not of how incredibly cute it looked on her. Before looking back up to the blond. "Well, the style is similar to something my dad taught me... Say how about we both practice, learn it together." A faraway look came to her face, "Mm, I'll get to make a new weapon to for it." Her eyes started to glaze before Naruto shook her out of it.

"Konoha to Tenten! Stay with me here." He said, a smile playing at his lips.

She smacked him lightly in the shoulder, Naruto winced and rubbed the injured area pouting. "Anyways, do we have a deal?"

Hmm, studying with hot weapons girl or not... Hmmm... This was not a hard decision. "Sure! After I get assigned to a team we'll figure something out."

Tenten nodded, "All right, meet me back here tonight around 7." She paused, "Wait doesn't the academy usually assign teams around now?"

Naruto glanced up at the sun, his eyes widening as he did so. **"SON OF A CRAP** I gotta go Tenten, seeya tonight."

Tenten smiled and waved as the blond took off at a dead run before leaving to go meet up with her own team, neither realizing just how much it sounded like they were setting up a date.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the academy Iruka sighed internally. Naruto was late, as usual. Of course that lent his team assignment a certain amount of poetic justice, provided he passed. Alas he could not wait for his favored student, he had to start with the assigning. "...And Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-" He paused and sighed as Sakura squealed with joy and Ino cursed, " And-"

**SMASH BANG THUD "KAMI DAMNED SON A SPURRNED WHORE WHO CLOSES THE DAMN WINDOW THIS TIME OF YEAR."**

"-Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura wailed and slammed her head into her desk. Sasuke just brooded in silence, while the rest of the class breather a collective sigh of relief. Not that it really occurred to any of them that last they knew the blond shinobi had failed. But hey, this wasn't a particularly bright generation.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Your on team 7, with Sakura and Sasuke, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said, gesturing to the pinkette and broodette.

"Is this because I was late? I swear it'll never happen again! Next time I'll just shove that old lady out of my way, and leave the cat stuck in the tree!" Naruto said waving his arms frantically.

IN the other room, the gathered jonin gave a collective sigh of relief, grateful not to be having him on their team. Lord knows all this village needed was another Kakashi. Of course that thought sent a small shudder down their spines when they realized that he would be on Kakashi's team.

Back in the classroom Iruka finished calling the teams while Naruto sulked in the back of the class in relative silence. Shino would later attest to the small chocked sobs as being most off putting. Hinata of course had gone into fantasy land where Naruto was upset that he wasn't on her team, then promptly turned beat red and fainted, Causing Kiba, her new teammate, to sigh.

4 hours later, Naruto was reading his new books, Sasuke was, low and behold, still brooding, and Sakura? She was contemplating murder, and rape. But not for the same person. Iruka had long ago abandoned his students, leaving them with only a backwards glance of pity, before going off to eat.

Kakashi walked into the room, humming a tune while reading Icha Icha Tactics. Sakura and Sasuke immediately came to attention, while Naruto gave the man a half glance up form his book, eerily reminiscent of the Copy Ninja himself. "Hmm, my first impression is, I'm intrigued. Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes. Oh, and do avoid the traps."

Sakura gulped, Traps? What kind of crazy teacher did they have?

Sasuke smirked, maybe this man would be worthy to teach him.

Naruto? Well as soon as he heard roof, he had already left via window, arriving the same time Kakashi did. Kakashi merely raised his sole visible eyebrow and motioned Naruto to sit.

10 minutes later Naruto was left with a slight sense of foreboding, don't eat breakfast? Screw that! Mornings were his chicken ramen time! He wasn't giving that up come hell or high water. With that thought firmly in mind he wandered off to go find Tenten and tell her about these latest developments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later Naruto returned home, the sky was dark and the blond was in a good mood. He and Tenten had talked for hours getting to know their new training partners. It was always nice making new friends. So if his mind was a little elsewhere it can be forgiven, so it stands to measure that his situational awareness was slightly less the normal. Meaning he missed the giant scraggly looking, sand covered vulture that was perched on the middle of his bad up until he flopped onto it and it bit him. He glanced at the bird, the bird glanced at him, and he did the only rational thing, and screamed. **"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL!"**

0...0

1

2

3

4

5

A/N: Aaaaand cut. So, chapter 2. little expositiony but hey what can ya do? How'd ya'll like it? Hmm, I should point out that this will not be a bash fic, its just that most of Naruto's graduating class was pretty damn pathetic, especially for a group of clan heirs. Hmm, as always read and review, it always makes me happy. Laterz!


End file.
